She Knows
by dear runaway
Summary: She knows it almost the exact moment her stiletto heels walk into the room, when his familiar scent wafts around her. [Set during 115, after Brooke found about about Peyton and Lucas.]


_She Knows_, is yet another drabble that got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It's set in _115: Suddenly Everything Has Changed, _when Brooke finds out. Enjoy, and do remember to leave a review. And if you're not too busy, check out, and review, my other drabble _Libraries_.

Special thanks to **Camilla**, who beta'd this piece.

**  
SHE KNOWS**.

She knows.

She knows it almost the exact moment her stiletto heels walk into the room, when his familiar scent wafts around her. A scent she misses, she realizes beforehand, and a smile curves upon her red lips because she has never felt this way about anyone else before. Fingertips run across his desk, nails scraping the oak wood almost affectionatly. Because it's his room, because it's _Lucas_' room. Brown eyes scan around, searching, but his handsome features do not fill her eyesight.

_"Lucas?"_

And when she turns towards a flash, his computer-- the telephone rings.

But it's too late, and she knows.

_"Brooke. It's Lucas. I got to go."_

Karen's voice goes through one ear, and out another. Red lips press tightly on eachother, cheeks flushing, and her mouth manages to open, and her voice manages to come out steady. _"I'm coming with you." _And she is out the room within seconds.

When she sees him – with _her_, her best friend, Peyton – she knows. And when Karen asks him where he was, Brooke's eyes solemnly lock on _her_, her best friend, _Peyton_. But she, god, _Peyton_, avoids looking at anyone directly, and Brooke smiles sardonically. Lucas pleads with his mother, and she's had enough, enough at looking around her and only seeing _liars _and fakes. "You going to be okay?" Her voice strains, but she manages to slip a smile past her lips, and adds a worried glance just for her own amusement. When he nods, she leaves the room.

Because she knows.

She doesn't cry, wont cry, _can't cry_, not even when she sits alone in her room and draws her knees up to herself, bed covers falling from her legs. And as usual nobody is at home, but she's used to that, she's used to nobody caring about her except for maybe a few house maids—because that's what they do, until her daddy stops paying them. So she just stares infront of her, into the mirror—trying to think up a new cheer routine because if she thinks about anything else her thoughts will just go back to Lucas, and to her, to Peyton. Because Brooke knows, but she doesn't want to.

And suddenly the bed covers drop to the floor, her feet plant on the ground—and her fingers grip the bottle of keg she has on her night stand, _the one covered in stars, bright pink stars._ There is a loud _smash_, and her mirror breaks into tiny, million of pieces. And Brooke smiles, because it's ironic how much that mirror and her heart had in common. _Seven years of bad luck_. It only adds to her day.

When the house maid stops by her room to check upon her, Brooke is gone.

Feet lead her to her, her best friend, _Peyton_. As usually, her head is down and faux blonde curls fall on the piece of paper she is drawing on. _"Hey."_ She's suprised she can even talk straight when all her thoughts scream _liar, fake, liar, fake _at her, at Peyton. But her best friend smiles, like all if well in the world, and tells her she's up late. And Brooke's voice pleads with Peyton as she brings up Lucas, trying to make her _best friend_ tell her, tell her everything, because maybe it'll be okay. But when she says everything turned out okay, Brooke's hopes are shattered, and only rage blazes through her eyes.  
_  
"No, not really. I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face."_

And she's shocked, her best friend, _Peyton_, is shocked. But Brooke is beyond caring, because she knows, she knows and now she doesn't really care if she sees either of them again.

_fin._

__


End file.
